First Crush
by hollie-x
Summary: Future life - Lucas has a crush :)


**So, I felt like writing another one-shot fic and this idea just came into my head. I like imagining the future that Ste and Brendan will never have. Deal with it :)**

**[We'll blame Ella for me writing this fic tonight, I accidentally insulted her feet, this is my apology...]**

**I'm not overly happy with this to be honest, but it's took 2 nights to write, don't know where I was going with it, but may aswell post it.**

**Written in Brendan's POV.**

* * *

Bliss. That's what the first few years of my life with Steven and the kids was like. Bliss. Leah and Lucas were perfect, well behaved kids, did what they was told most of the time. Then they both grew up. Leah became a little sassy princess, decided she didn't want teddy bears or barbie dolls anymore, would much rather have the new skirt that all the girls were wearing, or more stacks of make up she didn't even need. One time she shouted and swore at Steven and I because we wouldn't let her have a fucking horse. The 6 year old Leah I used to know would never swear at her father like that; but that's the difference between a sweet, innocent child and a thirteen year old now-a-days isn't it?

Lucas decided he "needed" to be the tough kid as he grew up, just to stop the other bastards in the school picking on him because he was small and didn't have a conventional family. I told him violence was never the answer, god knows what would have happened if I'd told him to hit back, Steven would have chained me up by the nuts or something. Doesn't sound too bad now come to think of it, but I would never have taken that chance where Steven was concerned.

So that's where we are now. Leah is one of the ones the timid, shy girls avoid at school. She's the loud-mouthed one with the army of friends, all caked in make up and talking about the 'fit new boy' in school and who saw him first. Then there's Lucas; he pretends that he's this confident boy who refuses to do his homework because it's 'cool not to do it.' When deep down, he still isn't comfortable in his own skin, getting laughed at by his mates because he's never even kissed a girl yet. Lucas is thirteen fucking years old.

* * *

"There...Yeah...Right there..."

"I'M NOT GOING TO INTERRUPT YOU GUYS, I'M JUST TAKING TWENTY QUID OUT OF YOUR POCKET BRENDAN!" Leah shouted.

Steven looked round the side of the door, fully clothed. Yes he has ruffled hair, but he is fulled clothed. "What you doing?"

"Oh. I thought you were, you know.." Leah smiled.

"We were putting up shelves..." Steven took a breath, composing himself before he lost his patience. "Answer my question Leah."

"Taking money. Me and Connor are going out tonight."

"Just the two of you?"

"Yes. Dad he is my boyfriend..."

I emerged from the room, smiling to myself. I don't care if Leah takes my money, there's just one little problem, which quickly erases my smirk. "Leah have you erm..."

How do I word this without coming across as some over protective step-father?

Help.

Both of them turn to look at me. Leah knows what I'm going to ask, Steven is just looking at me quizzing me with his face. "Have you like, erm, took something?"

"What? Leah what have you took?" Steven says, as he turns towards his daughter.

"Dunno. What have I took Brendan?"

She's laughing now. I don't understand how she's sixteen years old, she acts like someone much, much older than her years.

"So thanks for the money Brendan. See you later, don't wait up."

She runs out the door before I've got the chance to say something back to her, slamming the door behind her. Steven's looking at me, worrying look on his face.

"She's took a condom Steven. It's missing."

"Oh..."

"Exactly."

* * *

It's four o'clock, Lucas has just came in from school. I'm on the sofa with Steven. I used to worry about laying like this with the kids around, but now I couldn't give two shits. Kid's mums and dads lay like this, so we do aswell. We'd had a long chat about Leah, and we both found some sort of weird comfort that she was now sixteen, as was Connor. We'd met Connor before, he seemed like a decent enough lad and at least she was using some sort of protection if they did do...that. Amy had promised she'd had "the chat" a long time ago, so we decided we wouldn't embarrass her further. She was a sensible young girl, as gobby as she was. She had her own mind.

Steven had told her he would have the birds and bee's talk with Lucas, well that "we" would. Which basically translated that we would both sit down, Steven would laugh his head off like a lunatic and it would be up to me to explain everything. He was thirteen though, surely he knew it all already?

"He's been in that bedroom fifteen minutes Brendan..."

"And?"

"Go and get him." Steven told me. God he's so bossy sometimes. The twat.

I get off the settee, swinging my legs off of Steven's lap and walk towards the corridor leading to Lucas' room. The door isn't shut properly, it's ajar.

"Hi...You aswell...Of course I like you...Maybe...When?...I'll be there..."

Lucas looks round, spotting me hiding badly behind the door space. I realise I make aswell make my presence fully known and push the door open. "Who was that?" I ask.

"No-One."

"You said you'll meet someone."

"Oh."

"You can tell me Lucas you know, I ain't your dad, but I feel like I can sorta be a second best one?"

"You're better than Dad sometimes..." Lucas smiles at me. Truth be told, earlier on in the years I was closer to Leah, well she accepted me more easily, but as they grew up me and Lucas bonded more. I was the better footballer, I was the one who would take him down the park for a kick about while Steven stayed home painting with Leah. I was the one who would spend my afternoons doing the man-stuff with Lucas, teaching him new things. Steven is of course a brilliant Dad, and in a way I feel like these kids are my own now aswell, they have both accepted me into their lives.

"So..is it a girl? What's her name, come on? Is she pretty?"

"Yes, Ella and yes."

"And you're meeting her later?"

"Yeah... It's not just us though. We're going bowling, a few of us. I'm not as bad as Leah Brendan. I won't do any of that yet."

"Oh cos I was erm..."

"Brendan please don't give me 'the talk'" He says, emphasizing the words - the talk- with his hands representing quotation marks in the air. "Let's pretend you have, I learnt it all at school anyway, so let's just tell Dad we chatted about it. I know you don't even want this conversation."

"Your right, I don't." I nudge him. He's a sensible kid, I know he won't make the same mistakes as his parents and I. Not that the children were a mistake, far from it, it would have obviously been better if we'd all waited a few more years.

"Oh and Brendan..."

"Yes I will give you a lift, hurry up. Don't wanna be late for your date."

"Thanks, and it's not a date"

"Hm..."

I walk back into the room, allowing Lucas to get ready. Steven looks up at me, almost asking me without words if I'd done it.

"Sorted, I'm going out for a bit. Lucas meeting up with a few friends. Chinese when I'm back?"

"Don't get no dessert though... I know what I want for dessert."

"Course you do you filthy bastard."

* * *

This is our life now, the kids have grown up, starting their own little lives. And it's me and Steven, together forever. In a way I can't wait till the kids move out, our own home with no interruptions.

I'm joking of course.

I think...

* * *

**Reviews please... ;l**


End file.
